Topical corticosteroids are useful treatment modalities for numerous dermatologic conditions. Most topical corticosteroids are applied in a cream or ointment vehicle, which require multiple applications, are subject to inadvertent removal, and can be cosmetically unacceptable. While efficacy has been shown to be increased with the use of hydrocolloid occlusive dressings, these dressings are often associated with local side effects and inherent cosmetic deficiencies. The goal of this project is to demonstrate the feasibility of using a novel coating technology as a topical delivery vehicle for corticosteroids that simultaneously serve as a semi-occlusive dressing. Coatings impregnated with corticosteroid will be formulated and tested to demonstrate efficacy in the vasoconstrictor assay in humans. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Topical corticosteroids are the most widely used preparations in dermatology. A novel vehicle that could improve efficacy and reduce treatments while being cost-effective would have significant commercial potential.